supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
How Amy joined the Tourney Amy Rose, also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal, is a fictional, anthropomorphic pink hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She has a major long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, and has been trying to win his heart by any means since meeting him. Such methods included impressing him by fighting robots, and threatening to leave him locked in prison on Prison Island. Introduced in the game franchise in 1993, Amy was the first — and most recurring — female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and is also one of the most popular characters, coming in fifth place on an official popularity poll, being the most popular female character.3 She was described to be eight years old in Sonic CD, but from Sonic Adventure onward she has grown by four years. With the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to how Tails is to Sonic (as implied in Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, and Shadow the Hedgehog). How to Unlock *Win matches with 10 different female characters *Play 53 matches For both methods, you must fight Amy Rose at Twinkle Park. After defeating Amy, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose!" She will be seen right of Lexine, left of the Nameless Shura, above Kojuro and below Huang Zhong. Character Select Animation When highlighted Holds her Piko Piko Hammer in a similar fashion to Berserker's Soul Calibur II idle pose. After the announcer calls her name Amy swings her Piko Piko Hammer then blows a kiss at the zooming camera saying "Not gonna hold back!". Special Attacks Spin Hammer Attack (Standard) Amy spins around in place with her Piko Piko Hammer. Tornado Hammer (Side) Amy moves her hammer to her side then swings it to the left, creating a whirlwind that blows opponents upwards with damage. Hammer Jump (Up) Amy slams her hammer in front and somersaults diagonally forward. Her somersault will also damage opponents. Hammer Quake (Down) Amy jumps up with her hammer raised back then slams it down as she lands, creating an earthquake that trips opponents. Rose Typhoon (Hyper Smash) Amy spins her hammers above herself saying "Look out!" then slams the hammer and creates a pink, ripple-like shockwave with her Piko Piko Hammer that damages anything it comes in contact with. After 5 seconds, the shockwave dies down with Amy saying "Don't judge me even though I'm a girl!" Hammer Smasher (Final Smash) Amy readies her Piko Piko Hammer saying "Now you're gonna get it!" then runs at her opponent. If she connects, she beats up the opponent with her hammer in an auto combo. After 16 hits, she does a kick and an upward hammer swing, sending her opponent skyward. The pink hedgehog then says "What a day!" Bonus costumes Sonic-Free-Riders-Amy-Rose-artwork.png|Amy in Sonic Riders AmyLondonOlympicGames.png|Amy's Olympic Bathing Suit Sonic Riders Amy Amy's first bonus costume is her outfit in Sonic Riders. To unlock, complete classic with Amy. Olympic Bathing Suit Amy Amy's second bonus costume is her bathing suit from the London 2012 Olympics. To unlock, complete 100 Multi Man Brawl with Amy. Victory Animations Regular Victory Pose #Amy does her Sonic Adventure select pose saying "See? I can do it!". #*Amy does her Sonic Adventure select pose saying "Now will you go on a date with me?" (Sonic victories only) #Amy waves her hands happily for the camera as she says "I'm cute and full of energy!". #*Amy waves her hands happily for the camera as she says "Let's play again sometime!". (Katsuie victories only) #Amy turns her back and looks at the camera with a smile saying "That's right, I'm the best!". Hidden Victory Pose Amy throws off her clothes, and poses with her Piko Piko Hammer saying "Now do you see how tough, and cute a little hedgehog girl can me?!". On-Screen Appearance Amy jumps down and readies her Piko Piko Hammer saying "May the best player win!". Special Quotes *I want Sonic to marry me! (When fighting Giratina) *Don't leave us now! We'll get you to a hospital! (When fighting Shin) *I fear that Eggman got to her, and is gonna reprogram her! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I never leave home without the Piko Piko Hammer when with my friends, and I want Sonic for his coolness, and I need him to be my hubby. (When fighting Mamoswine) *Hey! I'm not Milli! (When fighting Sonya) *Hey, my name's not Milli, but what're you worried about? (When fighting Casey) Trivia *Amy Rose is the first Tourney 2 character to have a hidden victory pose. *Although she isn't present at all in Tourney 1, she is mentioned by Jagi when he fights Captain Tina saying "Your hammer-wielding hedgehog friend's gone into a cave, fighting bears!" In Tourney 2, he continues to mention her when fighting Captain Tina, even if Amy Rose hasn't been unlocked yet. *The first character from the Tekken universe to get a special non-original quote to be said to Amy Rose is Shin Kamiya; in this case, "I had to! I was running out of time, but now I can die a human..." is what Shin says. *Initially, Amy Rose was going to say "I want Sonic to marry me!" to Jin Kazama when he asks her what she's after, but due to changes in Jin's on-screen appearance quotes in the development of Tourney 2. Her former quote to Jin is now being said to Giratina; thus making Amy Rose the first Tourney 2 newcomer to have a wish quote to be said to Giratina. *The rival of Amy Rose is Beast a.k.a., Dr. Henry McCoy. Her second rival is Katsuie Shibata, the Devil Shibata of the Oda Clan. Category:Sonic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume